Black Phoenix of the Leaves
by naru-chan13
Summary: Naruto trained with Kyubii? Then why did he start the acadamy when he was 10 instead of the normal 7? And is he really a he?
1. Chapter 1

naru-chan13: I'm a new author here so go easy on me okay?

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: O.O Ohhh, your gonna get it!

Sasuke: -.- riiight so when's the author geting here?

Naruto: ... Aren't I the baka

naru-chan13: Not here you aren't, and Sasuke sweetie.

I will say this slowly. I am your mas- author, yeah author...

Sasuke: ... kuso

Naruto: Thanks, now we all suffer. Except me... and maybe Hinata :) so...

Sucks to be you.

Sasuke: Bitch

Naruto: _looks around frantically_

Sasuke: What's his problem

naru-chan13: You didn't read the summary did you. Nobody **ever** reads the summary.

Sasuke?

naru-chan13: You'll see

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

unless I get bored and stick in an OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner voice'_

'**Demon talking in mind**'

(Authors coments )

Just to say, Naruto has become dead-last but, is friends with Hinata, AND basically ignores everyone else. Also, everyone is wearing their normal clothes from the anime.

13 years ago

... Kyubii attack, Yodame dies and Naruto gets a demon, people lable Naruto monster etc.

You'd think, somewhere in this chaos someone would actually check Naruto's gender... Oh well :)

3 years later (not a type-o)

A boy with blond spiky hair was running down the street with the biggest (and fakest) smile on his face. He finally stopped at an apartment building. (A very crappy one at that) Quickly, he ran inside the one at the top, which was quite a feet for a 3 year old. Especially since, said 3 year old walked up the wall to do it.

"Rin-chan! I'm home!" And there in front of Naruto was a little black bird with a piece of red cloth tied around one of its wings. (Rin is short for Hyourin) "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything before Kyu-kun and I train?" (Bwahaha, I'm such a bitch sometimes. Not now but soon) Getting a negative response Naruto did some handseals and formed a weak genjutsu in his roo. It wasn't because that was all he could manage, but if someone came in and found the genjutsu he couldn't explain it. This way, he can say he wanted to try it and just fell asleep after.

In Naruto's Mind

... It really wasn't that bad. He had such a strong will that he actually changed it from the sewer it once was. There was also a fence and in the middle was kyubii. Also, on the fence was a sign, "Do Not Feed The Demon. Thank You" Kyubii was currently leaning against said sign in humanoid form eating a hotdog. He had long red hair and red eyes. He was also wearing an all black fighting gee with red sashes tied around his elbows waist knees and instead of shoes, he had red cloth tied around them exposing his heel and toe. Naruto soon apesred in the same clothes but with a completely blank face. She walked up to the demon who ignored her presence

and, she glomped him. "Hi kyu-kun!"

" **Oy kit, come its time for training**."

" Okay, but 1) where did you get that and 2) how many years this time?"

" **You know it doesn't matter since 1) get your own and 2) it will only be 24 hours no matter what to those humans**"

" So, demon world, spirit world, some random dimension or what?"

Not so very cliffie.

naru-chan13: It will get better. Will most likely skip training and tell you what Naruto learned.

Bye-bye

Translation

Hyourin- the moon

kuso- crap

baka- idiot

onna- woman


	2. Chapter 2

1naru-chan13: I'm ba-ck

sasuke: oh hell no

naruto: I'd just like to say... He did it! (Naruto runs off)

sasuke: baka

naru-chan13: then why are you staring at his ass -.-

sasuke: . . . um

naruto: I'm ba-ck and naru-chan13 owns nothing, right, I did god?

naru-chan13: yes my pet now onward!

**Demon talking**

'thinking'

"talking"

(author comments)

sauske: 'cause she cn't shut up for a minute

naru-chan13: damn-straight

"NO KYUBII YOU TRAITOR!" don't worry my duckies, Naruto didn't scream that in the middle of Konaha. He screamed it in the middle of Makai (so much better). Why, you may ask?

Well...

"**Kit deal with it, besides it will be good for you**." said the indifferent demon, who may begin to go deaf.

"I don't freakin care! I'm not staying in a demon whorehouse!" (Bwahaha... hehe) _other demons: _Bwahaha... hehe)

"**They'll teach you a fighting style no other _human_ knows**" 'and you persona will increase, the whole sed-'

"Why didn't you say so! Bring it o- hey, next time can we bring Rin-chan?" Kyubii, being who he is smirked.

"**Sure kit. Still don't know why you risked your life for the thing though.**"

"It wasn't that bad. I've hurt worse." All demons in the area heard what Naruto's soft voice just stated not passing off the way he fingered the whisker-like scars on his face.

"**A- yes, well shall we get started?**" Asked one of the women -cough-demon-cough- from the... place (stop staring at me! I'm only one person x.x)

"'kay! Hey, do you think kurama-kun will show up, or that the big baby will be keeping him busy?"

"**We'll see. _Still don't know how the gaki got the Yoko Kurmama to train her._**"

"Oh, I hope so. Kagome-kun will probably sence me and bring the others. I really hope they come." Naruto bounces leaving many a shocked demon in his wake. The only thing going through their mind, and kyubii's is, **_WHAT THE FUCK!?_**

Thing is, kyubii lives in Naruto's mind, which resembles a cross between a forest and a beach (Sorry didn't put that in last time) so he can just get his answers in there, and finds out a little something extra.

"**The HELL!**"

Time skip (to the end of training)

Just to say, Naruto has been trained by the cast of Inuyasha (Inuxkag eww kuraxkagxyoko yay!), the cast of yuyu hagasho, somehow by the ccs cast (feeling random), andthe Ranma ½ cast.

"**Um,** **Naruto?**" Kyubii started with a shaky voice.

"What did you do?" (... no comment sasuke: then what's this? naru-chan13: sasuke's invading my personal space! Creepy stalker fan girls '_and boys_' attack! Sasuke can now be found under a mound of bodies, thank you)

"**Why, Naruto, I am hurt and offended a-**"

"What did you do."

"**Well, it's not so much what I did but the vilagers...**"

"Guess that's what we get for ignoring the calendar." he recieved a blank stare. "It's my birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

1naru-chan13: sniff some of you reviewers were really mean sniff wahhh

naruto: be strong and move on .

naru-chan13: okay :)

sasuke: I'm surrounded by idiots

don't own anything

'thinking'

"talking"

**demon "talking**"** / 'thinking'**

Naruto's mind... still

"What happened Kyubii?"

"**Well, some of those idiots came to pay us a visit and... Remember that whole, 'you gained some of my traits' thing?**" a nod. "**Well, you know when an animal is threatened they rely on instinct to get away?**"

"So basically, my body is acting on instincts as my mind is elsewhere. Might as well check the damage... We'll talk about this later. " '**shit**'

Outside

Naruto wakes up to see 'whit bed, whit blanket, white ceiling, oh where could I be (note the sarcasm)'Just then two people come into the room, the third and, as Naruto puts it purple haired snake lady.

"Ahh, Naruto. Good, your awake. Are you alright?"a nod.

"Good. This here" points to snake lady "Anko, she's the one who... helped you."

"So, jiji-chan, can you tell me what happened?" Anko just went from looking like she'd rather be doing anything but this to holding in laughter.

"Well Anko found you surrounded and, well it looked like you took out a good amount on your own. I need to tell you something and no interrupting."

"Fair enough, as long as it isn't that whole Kyubii thing ." In short the looks of the other occupants was priceless.

"When."

"Well, kitsune-bastard, demon child, hell spawn, etc. Getting called this crap all the time I just put the pieces together..."

"..."

"... Is Rin here?"

"Ah yes, but, I'd like to ask you a few things."

"Shoot"

"How long have you been a girl?"

"What? Was I raped or something?!"

"NO!" Anko answered this time (someone's overprotective)

"I was born this way."

"I knew the nurses were- forget it. Naruto, in the last month, how many attacks have you experienced?"

"Um.. That I was conscious for?"

"... Yes."

"About... 84 give or take a few."

"Anko, please bring them in."

"Whatever" Anko was trying very hard to look indifferent about this whole thing. She failed miserably but she tried. "Hentai!" Next a woman with bond hair and large... assets with another young girl with a pig walked in followed by a pissed Anko and a dazed man with white hair and tatoos on his face.

"Jiraiya... I don't really want to know. Anyway, Naruto, this is Jiraiya the gama-sennen and this is Tsunade the slug-sennen and her student Shizune. This is Naruto Uzimaki."

"So this is the boy you were telling us about." Jiraiya started.

"About that-" after gaining everyone's attention he continued "Naruto's a girl." O.O

"That changes things." Tsunade started. "Guess she's coming with me then."

"Um yeah, what the hell is going on. 4 year old right here, very lost." Naruto asked

"Your only 4." The sennens were not letting off one hell of a killer intent right now. "Naruto, because of your treatment Jiraiya was going to take you on a training trip

away from the village for a few years. Since you're a girl, Tsunade will be taking you along with her, Jiraiya will show up every so often to help train you in... some special jutus. Is this alright?" Naruto began to nod her head very rapidly, at least till she got dizzy. (It was cute) "So-" the third was cut off by a small balk blur speeding toward Naruto.

"Rin-kun!" Yes, Naruto's pet- well pet makes its appearance.

"Rin?" Sennens asked confused

"Rin-kun is my friend and equal, he's coming right?" cue in puppy dog eyes. 4 year old who just spent 20 years in her own mind perfecting said puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but he will he a liability." Of corse, our little Naruto isn't listening, why would she.

(I know I wouldn't not that me having ADHD has anything to do with it .)

"Yes Anko, will you please help Naruto pack her things?" Anko was about to respond

"Um, Rin is all I have. Him and my jumpsuit orange thingy." everyone just stares at her.

"Ugh, how could I have let it get so bad. Naruto! You will be leaving now. In a few years-"

"I'm not coming back." both sennens responded at the same time.

"It's o.k. I've been chased through the forest so many times, I know it like the back of my hand." again everyone stares at Naruto

"Lets go now"

"ok obaa-chan" ... "ok, what's with the stares? The genjutsu isn't that great is it?" (Hahahaha... heh)

"Yeah it is."

"Oh well."

"... Maybe you should just go before something else, weird goes on."

"Ok ero-sennen" ... "What?"

"Lets go"

Village gate

"Eh, gaki!" Anko runs up to Naruto "Here" she handed her a scroll "Learn it. You have potential, learn it and when you get back, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Thanks Anko-ane-kun" Anko has a few weaknesses. Torturing someone, dango and now, cute little Naruto.

Time skip- 6 years later

"Gaki, you sure you'll be fine?" an ever young Tsunade asked.

"Don't worry. Remember what I told you. Fro-"

"I don't want to here it!" Tsunade has been going through mood swings more often with Naruto with her. "Just go."

"Bye obaa-chan, nee-chan!" Naruto ran off toward the thirds tower, passing the gate and the guards unnoticed. 'Pathetic' Very, seeing as Naruto was clad in a well known orange clad jumpsuit. 'What do we hate?'

'**Not being very specific kit**'

'well, what do we want to do with what we hate?'

'**Burn it! .**'

Naruto took a deep breath, readying herself for her performance "HEY JIJI-CHAN!" (We all know how loud Naruto can be when she wants to be .) said jiji jumped up and smothered Naruto in a hug. Soon the doors to the Hokage's office slamed open and anbu, and Anko ran in. Anko fired off her technique Dual Snake Destroyer. Naruto then fired one of her own to counter.

"That" Anko started as she launched herself at Naruto "was so CUTE!" All Anbu and jounin are now scared for life . Glomping is fun.

"Yes, now Naruto, as you now know from our letters, with your agreement will be staying with Anko." The third started but now Anko finishes

"How'd you like me to adopt you?" Anko stated happily, scareing the shit out of everyone. Rin, who was sitting on the windowsill just fell off (but, no worries he is a bird he flies)

"Yay!"

Things are going to get a bit more interesting


	4. Chapter 4

1OK people, if you like how things are going review and tell me, if not I'm either gonna crap it or redue it. It isn't that bad considering the time I put into it (not a lot)

If you want me to redue it then the chapters will be longer and better (I hope...)

That is all for now


	5. Chapter 5

1naru-chan13: yo, I'm back and thanks for the encouragement! While I was waiting for your responses I started another story. Eyes, The Portal To Ones Soul. Hope you'll look it up, though only one chapter is up at this time.

VOTE PAIRINGS

naruXsasuke1

naruXgarra1

can not decide so you vote. Not just these two but, it's all I've gotten so far.

NOT DOING THE "TALKING" ect. anymore deal with it.

sasuke: doesn't own anything

naru-chan13: when'd you get out?

Sasuke runs away

Naruto's first day at the academy

"Alright class settle down, quiet I said quiet..." the instructer, Iruka was failing miserably right now. "**SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS! **No offence Shino-san" Everyone was quiet and in their seats.

Then, in came a child in a bright orange jumpsuit and a black bandana tied around their hair like a bandana so you couldn't see it.

(She stole it from Ibiki. Happened to be the one he was wearing at the time too. )

We have a new student to-" the class stopped listening at this point- "Naruto"- and it went on like this except, after quieting the class of 10 year olds, he instructed Naruto to tell something about herself.

(they don't know she's a girl because they weren't listening and, Kiba and Shino won't know because she learned a powerful genjutsu to help hide her gender from all senses)

"The name's Mitarashi Naruto and I -" little brats should pay attention but alas, at this age, they all have ADHD.

(Never ever writing Anko's last name again... Takes too long)

"Thank you Naruto, now take a seat next to Hinata"

Naruto climbed the stairs and sat next to a pale white eyed girl who was blushing.

Yawn! Naruto yawn loudly. To most this was a stupid and pointless action but, in reality.

:Hey hinata, it's been a long time:

It was a form of morse code. Hinata, on the other hand began to poke her fingers together, stutter and blush.

:God damn you mother fucking:

:Excuse me?:

:Sorry, a habit I've acquired after the last sane person in Konoha left:

:So you started cursing everything that moves in our special language? Can you be any more obvious. Your face is so red from surpressed laughter right now its funny:

:Yeah, whatever... bithch:

:Oh I wouldn't dream of taking that title from you. Kiba is all yours by the way. Oh! And, are you still doing that whole, 'I'm weak and can't beat the crap out of my little sister to please the dipshit of a father of mine' thing?:

:Yup:

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION! YOUR DROOLING ON YOUR DESK!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

The two years went on like this until the genin exams.

:so, ya see, ero-sannin didn't exactly show up once in a while. He sort of abducted me for months at a time. I was still able to practice obaa-chan's stuff bu-and now it's your turn:

Hinata left her seat quickly to take the "exam."

The students in the classroom began to brag to one another or, tell Naruto how HE will never pass.

'**Two fucking years and they still didn't notice. Pathetic'**

'Well you live in me and you didn't know till after our last mind training thing. So, who's pathetic?'

No reply 'but these humans are pathetic. Except Hinata, she's, ... well, she's like a minnie Anko .)' Kyubii just had a mental shudder

"Naruto! Your up!" meanwhile, Naruto was doing inny meeny minny moe for wether she should pass or fail. She decided on passing. "Just make three clones and you pass" and Naruto did just that. And-Mizuki was pissed.

After Congradulation lect-speach

"Naruto!" Naruto, who was on her way home heard Mizuki call her and felt the tiny killer intent he was letting off. 'I knew we'd get our fun soon!'

"Ah! Mizuki-sensei! Whats -up?"

"Naruto, how would you like to know a little secret. Like, why your treated the way you are?" Naruto was practically beaming, but for reasons different from what Mizuki thinks.

"Hey! There is never anyone around her so-" and she trailed off. Eager to rid herself of another idiot. Yes, another. If they break the Thirds law, it means death. By who isn't really an issue.

"It's because you are-" and she began to tune him out. It wasn't like he was the first to give the speach. But when he was done he'd get a real shock.

"Well now," she started, holding her hand out for Rin to land on. "Seems like you broke the Thirds law. I guess I get to see what Rin-kun can do on humans-if he can kill low level demons in seconds and some higher class in minuets ALONE, I wonder how, or what he'll chose to do to you."

Mizuki was scared. He knew he saw a little bird on Naruto's shoulder but all he see's now was just her. The everything changed but, he could still hear Naruto's voice.

"Ah, looks like he's gonna use that Itachi guy's eye torture thing. But don't worry, it's not that bad. There won't even be anything left to hurt ."

That's when the pain began. All that was left was, well nothing.

"Rin-kun lets tell jiji-chan and give him a break from the paper work of doom. O'kay" and they left to the office. Explained things and left. Tomorrow she'd get her new toys. She didn't want to miss this though, she had to wonder how long until they broke.

(2 years back in the village, they've only done this type of thing to like 37 people.)

naru-chan13: That's it for now. Give comments and suggestions.

Review or don't

Not my fault if the pairings end up to your dislike


	6. IMPORTANT

naru-chan13: yeah, I wont be updating anything for a good while

sasuke: lazy ass

naru-chan13: …

naruto: YOU TEME! Don't you know what happened?!

sasuke?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: sigh you really don't?

sasuke: hn?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: her dad died

sasuke!

naru-chan13: …

naruto: two days ago

sasuke: the 25th, chrismas? Your shitting me right?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: unfortunately no

sasuke: …sorry hugs

naru-chan13: …

naruto: yeah, so updates will not come until she gets her life back on track, please don't ask for details on death

again, sorry


End file.
